


Who's to say what happens?

by one_day_sooner



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_day_sooner/pseuds/one_day_sooner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack handled the trade well. He handled his new team well. What he didn't handle well was his old team's new title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's to say what happens?

"It should have been me," Jack muttered into his drink, watching the parade on TV. His former teammates were hooting and shouting, raising the Cup like they'd never let it go again, and Jack sat in an otherwise quiet room in his house, glaring at Jeff Carter's handsome face, the way he grabbed Mike and held on for dear life, Voynov's shy smile and the brilliant Los Angeles sun as it glinted off the sunglasses of the fans who waited all day to cheer for their heroes. 

"Yeah but it isn't, Jack. Nothing you can do now, just be happy for the guys. Didn't you say how Mitchie was waiting forever for this, how great it would be for him?" Sidney handed another glass to the blonde man in his chair. He had been slowly adding more mixers and less alcohol to his old friend's drinks, knowing that he was too angry, too hurt to notice.  "Don't take it personally. Think of all those fans who still love you. The fans in Ohio who welcomed you with open arms. Play for them." 

"Would we have made it, you think?  Without him?"

"Who's to say, really?" Sid placed one hand on Jack's shoulder, rubbing gently. "Would Geno have had the season he did if he hadn't had to step up? Would you hate the Cup even though you won it because you weren't happy in LA? C'mon Jack. Don't do this to yourself. All you can do is promise yourself that this year you're giving it everything. For the Jackets."

"We're gonna kill your Penguins when we play you, you know that right?"

"You can try," Sid laughed and pressed a soft kiss to Jack's hair. "Get some sleep, Johnson. Don't forget the off season is over starting tomorrow."

"There is no off season Sid. Some crazy bastard I knew in high school taught me that."

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly written in the car as I was off to pick up my cousins from school. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I still love and miss Jack Johnson, but he's going to be amazing for Columbus. I know it.


End file.
